


Worst Day Ever!

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mild Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Only because of how the Kryptonite affects Kara, Sex Kryptonite, Threesome - F/F/F, Yes Sex Kryptonite is Totally a Thing Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara learns what it's like to have her own personal hell as she is exposed to Pink/White Kryptonite and ends up having everyone fall in lust with her on sight. Worst day ever indeed.





	Worst Day Ever!

It all started with a rock on the ground. She was drawn to it, like she always was to colors not green or gold. Even knowing this she couldn't stop herself from grabbing it and watching as the colors it glowed rolled up her arm. White followed by pink. “Oh, crap.” Kara frowned.

She rushed off and brought it over to Alex's lab right away. Alex wasn't there, but she placed it down, wrote a note, and rushed off again.

The first sign that something really awkward was going to happen is when she landed at CatCo, and walked in, and walked over to Lena. Lena looked up from the desk and grinned. “Hello, Kara.” 

She stood up and walked over to Kara and kissed her. “Whoa.” Kara blinked. “I thought we said we weren't going to be out in public yet.”  
“Oh, it's okay, dear. There's no one near us, and besides, it's noon. Lunch hour.” Lena grinned and kissed her again.  
Kara blushed. “I mean, I like this, Lena, but this isn't you.” 

Lena grinned. “I love you.” She trailed kisses down Kara's neck and Kara groaned slightly.  
“This is not what I ever expected.” Kara groaned.  
“Shh, let me do this.” Lena grinned and opened Kara's shirt with a yank.  
Kara's eyes widened and she yelped. “Lena!?”  
She stared down at her super-suit underneath, and with a blur of Super-speed, took it off and curled it into a ball, hiding in in the corner of her pants pocket. 

Lena grinned. “You love me, even now.”  
Kara blushed. “Sure, but...” Her mind short-circuited as Lena dived her head down and began to lick her nipples, then taking her left nipple into her mouth, sucking on it. “OOH.” Kara moaned.  
Lena grinned up at her and then moved her fingers down south, into the hem of Kara's pants.  
Kara forgot where she was for a moment and moaned. “Lena, yes.”  
“Please what?” Lena grinned.

“Please, fuck me.” Kara gasped, aroused more than she had been in a long time, surprisingly. Maybe that's what this Kryptonite did, it made her horny. She wouldn't complain about it that's for certain.”

Lena moved her fingers deeper, pushing further down. Kara's breath hitched as Lena's fingertips brushed her clit. “OOOH.” 

Lena smiled up at Kara and moved her fingers a bit. Kara hissed happily. “Yes.”  
“OH, here we go.” Lena grinned and moved her fingers a bit more.

“Ahhh.” Kara groaned, aroused more than she was normally.  
Lena grinned. “OH, honey, I know what you're going to do soon.” 

“Please...Lena.” Kara gasped as Lena fingered her faster and faster.  
“Yes?” Lena spoke.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! OH YES!” Kara howled in pleasure. She had never climaxed this fast and this hard before. Then there was a cracking sound and Lena yelped and pulled her fingers back.  
“Ow. Honey, you said you had subconscious control down there.” Lena winced and shook her hand.  
Kara blushed. “I'm so sorry. I've never done that before.” 

Her X-Ray vision kicked in and she was relieved to notice only mild cracking of one of Lena's knuckles. “Sorry, but it's just a minor crack, it should heal in a day at most.”  
“It's okay. We all have weaknesses. I just happened to find out how to make you lose control.” Lena grinned.

Kara groaned. “At least it's not like that time I, uh, you know.”  
Lena grinned. “You can say squirted dear.”  
Kara blushed. “Yes, I did that while you were rubbing my clit, and er, it well.”  
“Blasted a hole in the wall?” Lena grinned.

“That shouldn't have happened!” Kara groaned. “Stupid sunspots!” 

Lena grinned. “Well, we're just glad my fingers weren't inside then. How did I lose half my hand? Well, you see, funny story, a shotgun blew off my fingers.” 

Kara groaned. “Kal-El never once had to worry about a damn sunspot or solar flare or anything blowing off Lois's head.” 

Lena chuckled. “So, what we're saying, is Super-squirting is more dangerous than super-ejaculating?”

“They're basically the same in a way!” Kara groaned.

“OH, dear, I love messing with you.” Lena kissed Kara again, and placed her fingers into Kara's mouth. Kara moaned slightly at the taste of her own juices. “Rao, why do I taste so good on your fingers?” Kara moaned. 

“Oh, my good god, what did I just walk in on.” Kara and Lena yelped and turned to see Winn staring at them.  
Kara blushed. “Uh, hi, Winn, what brings you to CatCo?”  
“Well, Alex found that gift you left for her, and told me to get you to come back.” Winn sighed and then looked into Kara's eyes.

“Oh.” Kara blinked.  
Winn frowned. “I mean, you don't have to go! I'll just you know, say I couldn't find you. I mean, Kara, let's face it...”  
He walked over to her and kissed her. “I freaking love you.”  
Lena frowned. “Hey, now, wait a minute. She's mine.” 

Kara grinned. “It's okay, Lena.” She turned to Winn and said. “I know you love me, Winn.” 

Winn nodded. “Yeah, I'm sorry, I just wanted to do that.”  
Kara smiled and kissed him back, causing Lena to grumble in aggravation.  
She turned around and kissed Lena, who then stopped being annoyed. 

“Come on, can't both of you love me?” Kara blushed slightly.  
Lena grinned. “I'd suck a lot of cocks for you.”  
Winn blinked. “That's a weird thing to say.”  
Kara chuckled. “It's okay. You don't have to do any cock-sucking, Lena. Let me do that, to Winn.” 

Winn nodded. “Okay, Kara.”  
Kara grinned and dropped to her knees before Winn. She unzipped his pants, and took him into her mouth. “OH, yeah, Kara.” 

Lena frowned slightly, but she still loved Kara the same.  
It wasn't long before Winn came, and Kara swallowed it all. “Yum!” 

Lena snickered. Winn sighed happily. “Well, that was wonderful.” 

Kara grinned. “I noticed, but you're right, I need to talk to Alex!” She rushed away from Lena and Winn.

A moment later, Winn snapped out of the weird daze he had found himself in, and yelped. “Lena. I think something's wrong with Kara.

Lena blinked. “Well, that's awkward.” She frowned.

&^&

“Oh, Alex.” Kara grinned as she walked into Alex's lab. Alex looked up and frowned. “Yes, that was Kryptonite. Geez, Kara.” 

“Well, what does it do? I think it made me horny earlier.” Kara admitted and then giggled.

“I didn't need to know that.” Alex grumbled and then looked into Kara's eyes.  
Her mind went blank. “Uh, right...” 

She walked over to Kara and kissed her deeply. “Okay, Kara, I want to fuck you so good.”  
Kara grinned. “Well, then, uh, wow, Alex.” 

Alex and Kara kissed again, and then Alex dropped to her knees before Kara. “I'm going to eat your pussy so good.” Alex grinned and stripped off Kara's pants and underwear, and thrust her tongue into Kara's pussy. 

“OOOHH!” Kara moaned happily. “Yes!”

Alex thrust her tongue expertly. Kara groaned. “Oh, damnit, I'm cumming already!”  
Alex chuckled and continued to move her tongue around until Kara screamed. “ALEX!” 

The lights in the ceiling popped from the shout, and Kara moaned happily and climaxed.  
Alex continued to move her tongue and soon, Kara was headed towards another orgasm. “ALEXXXXXXXXXXX!” Kara yelled.

Alex continued even more, and Kara moaned. “Oh, wow, Alex! Please, don't stop!” 

Alex chuckled. “I won't.”  
Kara cried out more and more, and lost track of how many orgasms she had by Alex's tongue.  
Then a voice interrupted. “Kara is in danger you said, so I decided to go help you again, because let's face it, I don't want Kara to be hurt. What is she in danger from? Your fucking tongue?”

Kara yelped and looked over at Maggie.  
Maggie grumbled and then looked into Kara's eyes.  
“You know, never mind.” Maggie grinned and walked over. “I always wanted to eat out Supergirl.” 

Alex grinned and stood back up. “Have fun.”  
Maggie grinned and knelt before Kara, and started to eat her pussy.  
“OH, here I go again!” Kara moaned happily.

For her, time seemed to stop functioning, and everything seemed to melt into a never ending orgasm from the feel of Maggie's tongue inside Kara's pussy.

“FUCK ME!” Kara howled and the ceiling tiles exploded and crashed down on them.  
“Whoops.” Kara blushed.  
Alex chuckled. “Okay there, I think that's a strong enough noise.” 

Kara giggled. “Oh, this is amazing. I don't want this to end.”  
“Oh, I don't plan on stopping.” Maggie smiled.  
Alex grinned and moved back behind Maggie and started to undress her. After pulling down her pants, Alex smiled and thrust her tongue forward, burying it in Maggie's ass. 

“Whaaaa?!” Maggie gasped.  
Kara grinned. “Alex is eating your ass!” 

Maggie blushed, not that it was the first time Alex did that to her, moaned, and continued eating Kara.  
This continued for some time.  
“AGENT DANVERS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” A thunderous voice boomed, and everyone broke off their fun to look up at J'onn. “Ah, man, the fun police are here! Alex and I fought Nazis recently, actual Nazis, and I think they'd be less mad!” 

J'onn's eyes twitched. “No they most certainly would not be less mad.”  
Kara stood up. “I'm just having a bit of fun. I had fun with Lena and Winn earlier, and I am just having fun with Maggie and Alex.” 

“At the DEO!? For crying out loud, this is not a porn studio!” J'onn grumbled.

Kara grinned. “Bite my ass, J'onn.” She grabbed hold of Alex and Maggie, and rushed them out.

J'onn groaned and picked up the nearest phone to call Superman. He was going to need a lot of help on this one.

&^&

Kara yelped and moaned as Alex jumped on her face and buried her pussy onto Kara's mouth.  
Maggie grinned and started eating out Kara's pussy some more.

They had just landed in Kara's apartment.  
They began where they left off, so to speak.  
Kara moaned happily at Maggie's tongue.  
The sexual excitement continued for what seemed like hours. Until a voice spoke.  
“So, Cousin...this is what you do now?” 

“AHH!” Maggie yelped, recognizing the voice from her time on the Metropolis Police Force.  
Alex blinked. “Uh, hi, Superman.” 

Kara blushed. “Uh, Kal-El, we're a bit busy.” 

Superman sighed. “I believe you have been exposed to Kryptonite.”

“What type of Kryptonite?” Kara frowned. 

“We're not sure, but based on this, I'm going to suggest Sex Kryptonite.” Superman sighed and shook his head. “Come on, Kara, let's get dressed and get you fixed.” 

“No! I want to have sex!” Kara frowned again.

Superman took a deep breath. “Kara. Please.” 

Alex blushed still. “I'm really sorry.”  
“It's okay.” Superman smiled at her.

Kara took a deep breathe. “You had a threesome with Lois and Lucy Lane, and if you don't leave me alone, I'll hold a damn press conference and tell everyone that!” Alex and Maggie both gasped.  
Maggie whistled. “Wow, Superman got game.” 

Superman winced, and then took a deep breath. “I just, I am sorry you're not yourself, Kara. Please, you know I am only wanting to help you.”

“If I go with you, and get better, there's a risk I'll run and hide somewhere and never want to be found.” Kara pouted.

Superman looked at her pout and realized that would work on Darkseid himself if she went full puppy-dog mode, and that was not something he wanted to see. 

“Okay, we'll cross that bridge when we'll come to it. Please.” Superman held out his hand.  
Kara took it. “Okay.” 

&^&

The Next Day

Kara blushed and looked over at Lena. “So, there, that's what happened.”  
“Wow. That was some crazy stuff for certain.” Lena grinned.  
“Yeah, I am so sorry.” Kara groaned.

“Hey, now, don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out. Besides, it's not like you affected Superman.” Lena smirked.

Kara winced. “Ew. I really don't need to think about his crotch thank you.”  
Lena chuckled. “I love messing with you, Kara.”  
“I just now have to talk to Maggie and Alex and Winn about this. Ugh. I mean, it could be worse, I could have run into James too.” 

Lena grinned. “Poor James, as much as he likes you, he would not recover from banging you.”  
Kara groaned. “Anyhow, I am going to go now.”

&^&

When she landed on Alex's balcony she couldn't help but smile as she saw Alex and Maggie inside, laughing.  
She walked in off the balcony and smiled. “Alex, Maggie. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what happened.” 

Alex nodded. “I understand, Kara, but really, you were not yourself. The entire event only happened because of the weird Kryptonite hybrid.”  
Maggie smiled. “Hey, Kara, it's okay. I know you weren't yourself. We weren't ourselves. But I can assure you, even though you were not yourself, and I spent of lot of time uh, down there with my tongue, I think we can totally get over this. Besides, me and Alex got back together!” 

Alex grinned. “Yes, we did.”  
“So, something good came out of it all.” Kara smiled.

“Yep. But don't worry, I'm not telling anyone about the fact that Superman had a threesome with Lois and Lucy Lane.” Maggie grinned.

“Good, because he'll put you on the moon without a space suit.” Kara groaned.  
Maggie frowned. “I don't want my lungs to explode, also I thought Superman had a vow against killing.” 

“I'm just teasing you.” Kara grinned. “He'd probably just erase your memories of that.”  
“I didn't know Superman could erase a person's memories?” Alex blinked.

“Yeah, it's extremely simple, you just poke someone in the head in the right spot and give them a stroke.” Kara smirked.

“I don't want a stroke!” Maggie yelped.  
Alex groaned. “Kara, that's pretty dark.”

“No, no, if I made a dead baby joke, that would be dark.” Kara grinned.

Alex winced. “You're not wrong.”  
Maggie smiled. “Oh, you.” 

Kara sighed. “I've got to go visit Winn now.” 

She rushed out.

&^&

“Winn! I am so sorry.” Kara spoke.  
Winn looked up from his computer and grinned. “Hey, Kara, you weren't yourself.”

“I know, but it's still so awkward that it all happened.” Kara groaned.

“I understand, Kara.” Winn sighed. “I did have a crush on you for the longest time. But yeah, I didn't expect that to happen, but it did happen. I understand you weren't yourself. Don't beat yourself up, Kara.” 

“I won't.” Kara sighed and hugged Winn. “I'm so glad you're okay.”  
“Hey, I can't hold your temporary mind-control powers against you.” Winn smirked.

“Haha.” Kara grinned. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I do hope you don't laugh at my sex scenes. I'm a bit nervous about posting an Explicit story.  
> But a few people did suggest that it would be cool to see, so I decided to release it.
> 
> Let me know if you like it, and if you feel I need to tag anything else.


End file.
